


Changing History

by xfirefly9x



Category: Tru Calling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/pseuds/xfirefly9x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“After this day, this rewind, we can’t go back,” she says. Her eyes are cool steel, calculative, final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing History

“After this day, this rewind, we can’t go back,” she says. Her eyes are cool steel, calculative, final.

He nods his head. Looks into her eyes. “Maybe I don’t want to go back,” he tells her.

“If we do this again, people will know. They’ll react how they did when it first happened and I’ll stick. We won’t be able to redo things. We won’t be able to move on as if it never happened.”

“I know,” he says simply.

“This thing, us, it will be out there for the world to know.”

“You seemed fine with me kissing you before the rewind.”

“Yeah, well. Don’t let your ego get in the way. We have a chance to change things. We have a chance to undo what we did and move past it without anyone else knowing any better.”

“Doesn’t that seem a little wrong to you? Changing history. That’s a big deal, you know.”

She sucks her bottom lip up into her mouth. “Comes with the territory.”

His expression hardens slightly. “Yes. It does.”

They stare at each other for a moment, both unrelentingly.

“So what are we going to do?”

She studies him and then shrugs. “I’m going to do nothing. I’m going to see how things go and if they happen to end up with you…kissing me…then so be it.”

“You’re leaving this up to fate?” Scepticism.

“I’m leaving it up to you.”

He smiles softly and traces a hand over the bare skin of her arm. “Then after tomorrow, things are going to be very different.”


End file.
